


damn my eyes for seeing what's not there

by spale_vosver



Series: robert smirke's hands-on experiences with the entities [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Tentacle Sex, anyway so tldr robert watches maxwell get off and then maxwell blows and tentacle fucks him, its p in and out tbh, there is a severe lack of rayner porn in this fandom and i will fix that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spale_vosver/pseuds/spale_vosver
Summary: Head tilted back, cock in hand, and lips slightly parted, Maxwell is an absolute vision. He doesn’t seem to notice Robert’s presence (or, if he does, doesn’t seem to care), and continues to stroke himself shamelessly. He-Robert should-Robert shouldleave,shouldn’t he?But- but he doesn’t know where the exit is, and he needs to make sure that no one else is here, and-“Robert…”Dear God Dear God Dear God, Maxwell is moaning his name.---After accidentally slipping into the shadows, Robert Smirke stumbles upon Maxwell Rayner masturbating, and, since he can't seem to find a way out, decides to watch.
Relationships: Maxwell Rayner/Robert Smirke
Series: robert smirke's hands-on experiences with the entities [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153757
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	damn my eyes for seeing what's not there

**Author's Note:**

> There is a SEVERE lack of Maxwell Rayner porn in this fandom. Why??? Do y'all not like him??? he has DARK TENTACLES GUYS WHY ARE THERE NOT MORE RAYNER TENTACLE FICS.
> 
> With that being said, Rayner has always been my favorite among the Regency Bastards, and it's a crying shame that there's not more content for him. Though the voyeurism in this fic is accidental, it is entirely consensual, as Maxwell states later on. Also, if it wasn't obvious, there is explicit sexual content in this fic. Do not read if you're not into that.
> 
> (Also, the title is taken from Dr. Sunshine Is Dead by Will Wood, which is a spectacularly Dark song).

Robert Smirke is inside the wall.

Not _inside_ -inside; he’s not mortared up behind it in some sort of makeshift tomb, or inside a large gap or crack in the plaster, or anything of that sort. 

Instead, by some off chance, he’s stepped into the domain of the Dark.

He’s got absolutely no idea how he’s done it; one moment, he was pressing his ear to the wall of Maxwell Rayner’s study, trying to get a better sense of the voice he _knows_ he heard, and the next…

Maxwell’s house is gloomy enough as-is, but now he’s practically been _swallowed up_ by the darkness, the only figure present amongst an endless void of pitch black; as he stumbles about, he hears a faint splashing, and, after dipping his fingers in whatever’s making the noise, he finds that it’s not water, as he thought, but more of an ink; he tries to smudge it off on his trousers, and it only stains.

A pang of- of _something_ grows in his heart, and, while retracing his steps in an attempt to find the exit, he hears it again: a faint noise, almost like a mumble. He stops for a moment, trying to discern which direction it came from, and, after hearing it again, begins to trail it, though he does get sidetracked a few times; as it turns out, the void has _fantastic_ acoustics.

He’s unsure of how long he follows the sound; it varies in loudness, pitch, and tone, and, as it gets loud enough that he’s sure it’s _got_ to be close by, he realizes that it might-

That it might not-

That it-

_Dear Lord_.

He’s found Maxwell.

Head tilted back, cock in hand, and lips slightly parted, Maxwell is an absolute _vision_. He doesn’t seem to notice Robert’s presence (or, if he does, doesn’t seem to care), and continues to stroke himself shamelessly. He-

Robert should-

Robert should _leave,_ shouldn’t he?

But- but he doesn’t know where the exit is, and he needs to make sure that no one else is here, and-

“ _Robert_ …”

_Dear God Dear God Dear God, Maxwell is moaning his name_. 

Despite the darkness, Robert can see Maxwell’s figure perfectly, and is- well, not fixated- _entranced_ might be a better word- yes, that’s it, Robert- _entranced_ by the motions of his hand up and down his cock, twisting at the tip, occasionally running a thumb over the head, _asecondhandmovingdowntocuphisbollocksgoodLORD_ \- 

He _ought to leave_. 

And yet he doesn’t; proper, polite Smirke, usually the last of the group to engage in debauchery and sin, watches eagerly as Maxwell Rayner pleasures himself, mouth watering at his precise, rhythmic strokes, the same firm-yet-gentleness he uses when adjusting his telescope lens for Robert to look out of. 

Maxwell tugs his lip into his mouth, and lets out a whine that nearly makes Robert finish right then and there-

Finish? But he’s-

_Oh good God, Robert is hard_. 

“ _Robert_ …”

The architect chokes back a moan, just barely resisting the urge to stuff a hand down his own trousers, and _God_ , Rayner is pretty, sharp angles and defined features perfectly accentuated by the light--or rather, lack thereof--,normally tied-back black hair falling over his shoulders in waves, and his _hands_...even aside from the motion of them, Rayner’s always had pretty hands, and somewhere in Robert’s pleasure-addled mind he wonders how they might look with come streaked over them.

Maxwell’s hand speeds up now, as if Robert’s thought somehow has spurred him on, the thumb of his other hand rubbing small circles against his balls. His breath hitches-

  
His breath hitches.

He’s going to-

_God_ , he’s going to come-

“Robert... _fuck_ …”

He’s even pretty when he comes, Robert realizes; he’s not nearly so messy with it as Mordechai is, nor as voluminous as Jonah, instead simply spurting a few, thin ropes over his hand (which he licks off, good _God_ _)_ , ragged breath slowly starting to even itself out. 

Maxwell opens his eyes, and turns to face Robert.

“Did you enjoy that?” he asks. 

“ _Yes_ ,” Robert breathes, then realizes what he’s just said. “I mean! I didn’t mean to _watch_ , Rayner, I just- I somehow ended up inside your walls, and heard a noise, and went to investigate, and I came upon _this_ -”

  
  
Maxwell laughs, a raspy, hollow sound that echoes around them. 

“I wasn’t expecting you to arrive so _soon_ ,” he explains. “I was simply...taking care of business. I prefer to do it in here so that I’m not interrupted, which, I see, no longer applies.”

  
A stream of apologies flows from Robert’s lips, but Rayner only smiles fondly at him, pulling up his trousers and placing his non-dirtied hand on his shoulder. 

“Really, you needn’t apologize. I realized you were here when I felt you drop in, and decided to keep going.”

  
  
“But-” Smirke says, and his face is beet-red for how humiliated he is to be asking this, “you were- my name-”

  
  
“Ah! Yes. Well. You’re attractive, what can I say?”

  
  
Smirke quirks an eyebrow at that. He staunchly disagrees; there are far, _far_ more attractive men in his book club, and he, in particular, looks a bit like a rat. 

“Now,” Rayner continues, and his eyes travel down to the crotch of Robert’s trousers, where the man is _still hard_. “Would you like some assistance?”

  
  
And then Robert is nodding, and his trousers are coming down, and Maxwell’s mouth is around his prick, and _Good God_. He’s always been more sensitive down there than most, but something about Maxwell’s tongue is- well, it hardly feels like a tongue at all, more a smooth, cool tendril that seeks out his most tender areas and sets to work on them. He tangles his fingers in Maxwell’s hair, whining and whimpering a litany of nonsense interspersed with the other’s man’s name; this continues on for a while, before Robert feels...something. Trailing up his leg.

He looks down.

A tendril of blackness is snaking up his thigh, dangerously close to his arse. He looks down at Maxwell, who gives a fond smile and asks,

“Is this alright?”

  
  
Robert smiles back.

“Be gentle.”

  
And so Maxwell is, and the tendril eases into him like it’s nothing; Robert wasn’t lubricated or even prepared beforehand, but the thing is somehow a perfect fit, and, much like Rayner’s tongue, thrusts in and out of him with a brilliant precision, finding his prostate near immediately.

  
Another tendril comes up behind Robert’s balls, and Robert keens loudly as it strokes at his perineum, clenching his eyes so tight he thinks he might break one of his teeth.

Throughout all of this, Maxwell is still diligently moving his head between his legs, skillfully managing both that and the two tendrils on him.

Robert has never lasted long in bed, and with Rayner’s triple attention, he’s finishing quickly, releasing into Maxwell’s mouth with a shaky “ _Thank you_ ,” before his knees nearly give out. He’s caught by the other man, who, after swallowing, helps him back into his trousers and pants.

“Now,” he says. “Shall I show you the way out of here?”

“If this is the sort of thing that happens in your domain,” Robert replies, “I may never want to leave.”

At that, Maxwell presses a soft kiss into his neck, and murmurs that the two of them can stay for just a little longer.

As it turns out, a “little longer” in the realm of the dark means an entire day.

Robert can’t say he minds.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! As always, comments and kudos are v much appreciated, and this will probably not be the last we see of Sexy Rayner(TM).
> 
> (also go follow me on Twitter @spale_vosver i post this kind of horny content daily)


End file.
